darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Corellia (old)
Corellia is one of the old member-worlds of the Republic, joining the coalition of Core worlds with pride. Corellia is known for the devotion of its diverse populace, who tend to share a rough, individualistic attitude. Despite their self-interest, Corellia remains a proud member of the Republic, and one of the Republic's staunchest defenders in time of need. The storm-wracked world with its jagged coastlines is heavily industrialized. Its people are hard-working, and they produce hard-working Star Ships and Cargo Haulers. Corellia is also home to BlasTech Industries, making arms development a large part of its economy. The viceroy is traditionally chosen from among a council of Lords that govern domestic affairs. Lately, Nash Dragen was known for his fiery debates and open contempt of corrupt politicians. Viceroy Dragen made no external alliances, allowing Corellia to operate on its own merits. Ksar Antilles replaced Dragen, largely in response to his purported involvement in ending a terrorist campaign against the Corellian people. Several others have been elected as well. Dash L'hnnar is the current viceroy. (Taken from NEWS CORELLIA, with revisions.) Astrogation Corellia is the chief system of the sector that shares its name. It is a Core world and lies in quadrant III of the galactic plane. The system lies along the Core Artery, the Corellian Corridor and the infamous Kessel Run. In its sector, it is the center point of the Corellian Cross that connects it with the outlying systems of Antares, Commenor, Corulag and Hyperion. Cities Coronet Coronet is the capital and center of commerce and culture. It is home to the beautiful Corell Park, a massive natural area in the center of the city where the original landscape is preserved. To the north of the park is the Corellian Capitol, a massive domed building that is considered one of the great achievements in galactic architecture. Corsica Corsica is the center of industry. Though the great corporations of Corellia keep their headquarters in Coronet, their largest factories are in this southern city. The old city of Corsica is infamous for its pollution and crime; it is said that it always rains in Corsica and this is backed up by data from the Corellian meteorological authorities. Razor End Razor End is a small city east of Coronet on the northern continent. At the end of the broad sweep of razor grass plains that separate it from the capital, it lies beside the ocean and benefits from an offshore warm water current that gives it rather pleasant weather year-round. The city itself is made up of an older quarter with many old-fashioned villas along the beach and then several resort hotels where Corellia's rich come on holiday. Other cities Crownton is a medium-sized city that is about 180 degrees away from Coronet. During the Amalfiel Daving bombing campaign, it was rumored that Crownton had been destroyed by a thermonuclear device. Due to the communications blackout at the time, rumors persisted until it was visually verified that Crownton had not been destroyed. Recent viceroys of Corellia *Nash Dragen *Ksar Antilles (first term) *Yaala'ani *Ksar Antilles (second term) *Caridris Aljernic *Ksar Antilles (third term) *Dash L'hnnar Category:Archived Planets